Shut Up And Eat Your Chocolate Frogs
by Serpent Satellite
Summary: Sixth year Draco and Harry share a Christmas. *slash*


Ok, so this is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fic, so I expect to fail miserably. It's up to you, dear readers, to tell me if I do! Anyway, I thought I'd give it a go. Just a short little ficlet this time.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or any of the Hogwarts gang. J.K. Rowling does. I make no money off this.  
  
  
  
Warnings: Slash, also known as m/m relationships. Don't read if you don't like.  
  
  
  
Shut Up And Eat Your Chocolate Frogs  
  
By Serpent Satellite  
  
  
  
A funny feeling came over me as I awoke on Christmas morning. I grasped my bed sheets in a panic. Why wasn't I at home, in my own bed? Suddenly I remembered and smiled.  
  
  
  
I was still in my dorm room at Hogwarts. I had opted to spending Christmas at school this year, for the first time in my entire six years at Hogwarts. However, it seemed like the right thing to do this year. I had a reason to stay.  
  
  
  
  
  
My parents, of course, threw a fit. "Why do you want to stay at school for Christmas?" they whined in a letter I received a few weeks before the holiday. "The only ones who stay at Hogwarts over holidays are the ones whose parents don't care enough to bring them home. *We* want you here!" I wrote back, telling them that I simply wanted a chance to do some schoolwork in a distraction-free environment.  
  
  
  
  
  
They couldn't know the real reason, of course. I highly doubted that they ever could. They wouldn't understand, and there was no way that they would accept it. So I accepted the fact that they were the only two people in the world that I couldn't tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was in love with Harry Potter.  
  
Yes, my once sworn enemy. I had fallen in love with him. It wasn't as if it was my choice. I would have been perfectly happy just going on hating him forever. But hate was far too simple of an emotion for us to share, so we fell in love instead.  
  
We had been together since the middle of our fifth year, and pretty much everyone at Hogwarts knew by then. At first I had been afraid about my parents finding out about it if too many people knew, so I had insisted to Harry that we keep our relationship a secret. But then I thought about it a bit. Who would tell my parents? Certainly none of the students. None of them ever came in contact with my parents, except for maybe Crabbe and Goyle, who knew better than to tell anyone any secret of mine if they wanted to live. None of the teachers would, either. As we had grown older, they made it quite plan to us that any attachments we formed were entirely our business as long as they did not affect our schoolwork. So I was safe to go about my business without worrying about getting caught.  
  
  
  
I jumped out of bed, picking up the clothes I had laid out neatly the night before. This morning I wanted to get to breakfast as soon as possible. Ignoring the presents that sat on a chair, the ones left by Crabbe and Goyle and the ones my parents had sent by owl earlier, I dressed quickly. Those presents could wait until later. The only present I wanted to see just then was probably eating breakfast in the Great Hall at this very moment. Grabbing a small box off my nightstand, I left my empty dorm and headed for breakfast.  
  
  
  
When I made it into the hall, I was struck with how deserted it was. I knew that almost everyone left for the holidays, but this year must have been extremely sparse. There were only a few students at each of the house tables. I sat down at my normal place at the Slytherin table, glancing across the room to the Gryffindor table. Harry was sitting there, reading a book. The Twenty-Five Most Influential Quidditch Players Of All Time. No doubt a Christmas present from Hermione. She was always giving scholarly-type presents.  
  
  
  
I watched my beloved pour over the text, carefully spooning breakfast into his mouth at the same time. He was so engrossed over the book that he didn't notice me looking for several minutes, but I was content to just sit and wait. Finally he looked up, a half-chewed bite of breakfast still in his mouth. He swallowed in a hurry and blushed slightly. He grinned and waved finally, and I blew him a kiss. I took a few pieces of toast and ate, waiting for him to give me the signal. After a few more minutes, Harry snapped his book shut and got up, walking towards the doors leading outside. I chewed one last bite of toast and followed him. We left the building behind, walking across the snow covered ground until we reached the far corner of the grounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
I nudged his shoulder slightly with mine. "Happy Christmas," I murmured, a slight smile playing across my lips.  
  
  
  
I was just about to lean over and plant a light kiss on his lips when he turned away, leaving me kissing nothing but a few wisps of hair. He was reaching into his pocket, pulling something out. "Chocolate frog?" he offered, holding a box out in his hand.  
  
  
  
I grinned and ruffled his hair. "You silly bastard, here I was trying to be romantic, and all you can think about is chocolate."  
  
  
  
He opened the box, taking the shivering frog out and warming it in his glove. "Sorry love, but it was shaking in my pocket and I was afraid it would freeze solid before I had a chance to eat it." Finding the frog sufficiently warmed, he popped it in his mouth.  
  
  
  
I winced and turned away. "Erg. I don't even know how you can eat those things. The idea seems perfectly dreadful."  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged. "I like them." He finished chewing and then turned to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I'm glad you decided to stay here for Christmas," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine.  
  
  
  
I looped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Me too," I replied, capturing his lips for a quick kiss.  
  
  
  
He pulled away quickly however, reaching into his robes once more. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. "For goodness sake Harry, can't the snacking wait for one minute?"  
  
  
  
He turned back to me, holding out a small, wrapped box. "It isn't chocolate."  
  
  
  
I smiled, looking at him. "For me?" He nodded. I took the box from him, unwrapping the bow. Dropping the ribbon to the ground, I opened the box, and gasped when I saw what lay in it. A simple silver band, with five small emeralds encrusted in it. Inside the ring, a small engraving read, "All my love, H.P."  
  
  
  
I grinned brightly, feeling a few tears prick my eyelids. Harry removed it from its box and took my hand, sliding it on my finger. "Now you're mine," he said, a loving smile on his face.  
  
  
  
I pulled my box from my pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and likewise gasped. Inside his was a golden bracelet I had picked out, ornately designed and studded with a few small rubies. A heart was engraved in the middle. "Maybe *you're* *mine*." I muttered, putting the bracelet on his wrist.  
  
  
  
I stroked his face and looked into his eyes. He looked back at me, and his eyes were filled with the crystal-clear clarity that only love can bring about. I pulled him to me and kissed him fiercely then. Our breaths mingled, warming me from my head down to the tips of my toes.  
  
  
  
After several moments spent in the ecstasy of his kiss, we pulled back, smiling softly at each other. He sighed contentedly. "Well, I don't know about you," he said, reaching into his pocket, "but all this snogging makes me *hungry*!"  
  
  
  
I grabbed some snow off the ground and stuffed it down the back of his cloak. "Shut up, Potter, and eat your chocolate frogs," I said, as he yelped at the chill down his back. Harry gathered a snowball and launched it at me, forgetting everything, including his hunger, for the joy and love of Christmas day.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
